Dog Days are Here
by SingingRiverRose
Summary: Maura has somehow transformed into a dog overnight. She and Jane are taking it as easy as they can but others seem to give Maura headache with their attitude.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fiction ever. Go easy on me alright. Also english is not my first language. Not even the second one.**

Tuesday morning 7:45 AM, Boston. The great big city was begin to wake up and get to work. So was Jane Rizzoli, detective of Boston homicide unit. This morning went on as one of her typical mornings except one thing; Maura Isles, her best friend and colleague, was nowhere to be seen. Usually she would meet her first thing in the morning at the Division One Cafe or at least upper parts of the apartment where Jane worked, Maura liked to hang around Jane for whatever reason. Jane didn't mind tho, she liked to listen her googlemouth and sudden awkward situations with other people. Jane sometimes laughed at her, but silently she knew that she loved her for that.

"Any news, Korsak?", Jane asked as she put down her coffee and sat down to her desk. "Any of you seen Maura around?"

"No new case or anything, this will be relaxed day. And no, haven't seen Maura this morning", said Korsak and turned around to search for whatever file he was searching. Jane looked to Frost who shrugged and continued to finish his report.

"Maybe she's having a day off, Jane. We did finish the case yesterday", offered Korsak and sipped his coffee.

"No. I'd know about that..", muttered Jane. What's going on, Maura, we usually share everything. "I'm gonna call her, maybe she's stuck in a traffic", said the dark haired cop as she found her cellphone and started to dial up Maura's number. "Calling now.."

"Beep..Beep..Beep..." The phone rings.

"Beep..Beep..Click!" Someone got the phone.

"Hi Maura! I was wondering is everything alright, you were suppose to give me the finishing report this morning and-", Jane started a little bit uptight but soon got interrupted by weird noise she heard from the other end.

"Maura..? Are you there?" More unidentified noises and something that sounded like a whine. "OK, hang on a second. Frost could you track this call? Where's Maura?", Jane turned to Frost who immediately started tracking. He had the whole unit's cellphone numbers at his list already, just in case of possible emergencies like this.

The red ball in his screen focused on Maura's house.

"Alright, thank you Frost. And hang on Maura, I'm coming there". Jane shut the phone and took her gun, badge and keys. "OK guys, I'm going to check at Maura's, I'll call you if I need you."

"Right Jane, take it easy now. Maybe she just got stuck in the traffic", yawned Korsak and finished his coffee. This day was really going to be slow.

Frost perked up. "Yeah right, stuck on her 2000$ sheets." Jane mentally slapped Frost before storming out. She didn't like people to talk bad or make fun of Maura when she wasn't around to defend herself.

"What do you know about 2000$ sheets anyway, Frost..", she heard Korsak to sigh when the elevator's doors closed.

At Maura's place Jane parked her car and nearly run to the door. She quickly searched for the keys and stepped in. The house inside looked untouched and neat, she hoped her friend would be too. Carefully she walked through the living room and kitchen to the farthest part of the apartment where the bedroom was.

With one single kick Jane opened the door and stepped in pointing her gun to a very confused looking dog that sat on Maura's bed. The dog was red coated husky with hazel eyes. Jane was sure she had seen a dog like that somewhere else, but couldn't place it. Something in the dogs eyes looked familiar.

"Maura?", Jane kept asking but her focus just went to the dog that now stood before her. "Mau..ra..?", she asked one final time until everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up lying on the floor, she groaned and managed to get herself sitting position. Damn, what ever happened. She tried to remember, waking up in the morning, going to work, Maura missing, rushing to her apartment. Oh yeah, and the husky.

Which was wagging her tail and staring her at the end of the bedroom.

_Oh, thank god Jane! I was thinking you'd never wake up. Your cell has been ringing all the time and I'm scared._

Jane got herself up and started to back off slowly until she got to the living room.

_No Jane! Where are you going? Don't leave me! I told you I'm scared._

She sat on carpet and watched as the husky got up, walked and positioned herself before Jane. This whole time the husky had her eyes locked to Jane. This is one meaningful husky, Jane thought and moved to give some space. Last thing she wanted was to get into a fight with Maura's husky.

But Maura didn't had any husky and now there was a husky and Maura was missing. Jane was thinking one book she read as a kid, it had a boy who turned into a mouse and disappeared. This wild idea popped into her head.

"Maura is this you?" Jane asked very clearly and looked into the husky's eyes.

_Why of course this is me. I went to bed last night as a human and woke up as a dog. What happened? _Husky just stared and stared.

"OK, so.. If I'm telling the truth point me with your right paw. But if I'm false then point me with your left paw." Jane said very slowly and looked into a husky's eyes deeply.

_Alright Jane, I'm ready. But why are you speaking so slow? I woke up as a dog not as an idiot! _ Husky grunted and sat down.

"My name is Jane Rizzoli", Jane started.

_Yes, yes it is! _Husky wagged her tail and pointed Jane with her right paw.

"Jo Friday is my mother and I saw Bass flying once." Jane was being very serious now.

_No, what are you talking about!? I thought that we had this agreement about- Oh!_ Husky looked confused and finally pointed Jane with her left paw.

"And now, into the business. Are you Maura Isles?", Jane asked.

_Yes. Yes I am._ Husky pointed with her right paw.

"What happened last night? I mean.. do you have any idea what happened last night? What made you a dog?"

Left paw.

"Are you sure, Maura? Nothing unusual happened last night? Yesterday? Something new or out of common?"

Husky looked thoughtful and silent for awhile.

_No, everything went as usually. I finished my work, drove home. Took a shower and went out to run. Oh, now I remember! There was this loose dog, must have been a husky. Why can't they keep their dog on a leash? He just kept jumping on me and tried to lick my chin. And maybe he did. But the owner was very nice woman, she had to walk me to my house since the dog refused to leave my side. Dogs really can have such a strong will!_

Right paw.

"Did it included a dog? A Siberian Husky maybe?"

Right paw again.

"So, something unusual happened yesterday, and that included a Siberian Husky, such as you are now", Jane said out aloud and husky pointed her with a right paw again. "But are you in pain? Does it hurt anywhere?"

_No, I'm physically very fine, except I'm physically a dog. So.. _ Husky pointed with a left paw and they both heard a low growling sound.

"So everything is fine except you are hungry", Jane said and got up from the floor. She walked into a kitchen to see what was in Maura's refrigerator. Husky soon followed and sit beside thinking woman.

_I would like to have some breakfast waffles, please._

"You don't have any dog food here so we just have to adapt you something", Jane turned to husky and looked kinda sorry.

_What do you mean dog food? I want waffles! _Husky stood up.

"I bet you haven't given Bass breakfast, I should fix him something while I'm thinking about your diet", said the dark haired woman and started to pile some strawberries to a plate she had placed on a floor. Husky just stared longingly at the berries when Jane left and Bass that was about to eat them all. Jane was searching something to eat and was practically half in the fridge.

Chicken, that's something that dogs eat, Jane thought and took plate of cold chicken out to table. She closed the fridge door and started to cut little pieces of chicken into another plate that would soon be placed on floor next to Bass. When it was done, she gave the plate to husky.

_Well, I can't eat at the table anymore. _The husky looked very disappointed.

"I'm sorry Maura, you just have to eat on the floor", said Jane and sit next to the plate and watched as the husky started slowly to eat. Jane sat down on the floor to watch, Maura looked very good even when she was canine. Shiny red coat and soft white underfur, bright hazel eyes. Subconsciously Jane reached her hand to pet Husky's fur.

_Jane, if you don't mind. _Husky stopped eating for awhile and stared at Jane.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I guess I just have natural urge to pet cute animals, not like Korsak, he pets all the animals. If Rondo would turn into a cat I bet he'd wanted to pet him too", said Jane and laughed. She kept her hands to herself.

_Thank you, Jane. And did you just call me cute?_ Husky rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

"Did you just rolled your eyes to me Maura?! I'll get you for this, one day..", dark haired woman smiled. "And it's good that you got to keep your state of intelligence for understanding human speech. I think we are doing rather well."

_Rather well? I'm sorry, if your opinion of well is that you're laughing and I've transformed into some kind of a Siberian Husky for you to pet, you are death wrong._ Husky finished eating and started to walk away.

"Maura, where are you going? Hey, I just text'd Frost that I should be back soon and it seems like I have to take you too. So, com'on. We're leaving." Jane got up from the floor and walked opposite direction, towards the front door.

_Well, excuse-me. I'm going to use bathroom before I go anywhere. It won't take long- _Husky turned her head and looked very confused.

Jane walked to husky and asked what's wrong. "Where are you going, we should be going now." But the husky walked to the bathroom door and stared confused.

_Please Jane, open the door. I'm not going to do this outside. _Husky turned her head to the door.

"Oh, you need to do your business? It's good thing I keep Jo Friday's extra collar and leash here", Jane said and turned around to the front door. There she took adjustable collar and leash. "Alright, Maura. Com'on girl!"

_I can't believe what you're going to do to me. And please don't call me a girl!_ Husky put her ears down and turned her head away.

"Ok, I won't use the leash but you have to wear this collar if we're going to get going", Jane insisted. Husky didn't move. "Compromise? I open backdoor to garden, where you can take care of your business and I don't use Jo Friday's leash on you." Husky run to the backdoor.

As soon as Jane opened the door, husky run into a bush. After a moment, she came back to check the garden and found husky lying on the grass. "Are you done, let's go!", Jane felt good in odd way. Her best friend had suddenly transformed into a dog in one night but it wasn't so bad having cute dog with Maura's super intelligent brain. Jane liked dogs and was sure Jo Friday liked dog-version of Maura too.

No, I must not put it that way, Jane thought, as she clipped collar around Maura's neck. "It's ok Maura. I'll take this right away when we get back to home, and I promise, this will be very short day. Just one report."

_Please._ Husky whined and put her ears down.

"I don't know how it feels for you, but we'll figure out to turn you back to human as soon as possible", Jane said and hugged Maura. She felt suddenly very bad, of course she loved her best friend and wanted her back. She missed her googlemouth already.

Husky wagged her tail. It felt very good being held after such events. Of course she loved Jane and missed how they used to talk and joke at work.

_Work? Will I be ever able to work again? Not like this anyhow, or maybe I could be detection dog? I miss my human body._

Jane stood up and closed the backdoor. Husky looked sad. "It's ok, we'll find a way", Jane said and started to walk towards the front door as husky followed.

_This is going to be so hard. I've never heard any humans transforming into a canines. Or other way around. Jane, we have some serious studying and researching to do. I'll take this as a challenge! _Suddenly husky got new energy and let out a bark.

"Yeah, I got your energy Maura. We'll try anything", said Jane with confidence. "But we have to figure out what to call you to others, I can't just suddenly have a dog called Maura, right?"

_Yes, I guess we have to name my canine-form. How about Lassie, I loved her story when I was kid. Or Hachiko? The famous Japanese dog who waited her owner nine years even after he was dead! _Husky's eyes sparkled as Maura's big brain thought for a good name.

"That's it! I don't know what are you thinking in that canine head of yours but I'm gonna call you Sparky", Jane said and opened the front door for them to get out.

_What?! Jane, no! _But husky couldn't help but follow her to the car and sit silently as Jane drove to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your lovely messages and reviews. :) This story will hopefully be updated during next week. I'm sorry for making you wait.**

**Also I'm apologizing for my kinda poor English and grammar. English is not my first language. UnknownCase asked to Beta read future chapters and I agreed. Thank you UnknownCase.**

**But no thank you for one nasty weirdo who sent me an ugly message asking me "what the f- story is this?!". Well, this is my fanfiction in case you didn't notice, silly. Now get on with your life! :D **

**Yours,**  
**SingingRiverRose**

As Jane and Maura entered Boston police apartment no one seemed to pay too much attention to them. People were used to all kinds of police and detection dogs walking around. When they walked through Division One Cafe Maura had a hard time keeping it cool. Her sense of smell had gotten supersensitive and she could smell the lovely odours of fresh coffee and all those healthy salads Angela had made this morning.

_Ah, I would love to have a fresh cup of coffee._ Husky stopped and turned her head towards the coffee table.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Stop right there. Whose is this dog and what is it doing here?" A loud voice ringed in the air. Jane froze but turned back to face her mother, Angela Rizzoli, keeper of the Division One Cafe.

_Wow Angela, I never knew human voices could be so loud.. I don't want to get used to this._ Husky looked scared, stepped back a bit and put her ears down.

"Ma! Look.. Ma.. You remember that Maura's cousin.. umm, Alfred who keeps siberian huskies, right? Well this one is for Maura. He thought that Maura might be lonely and sent her a dog to keep company. But.. she's out of the city right now.. so I'm taking care of Maur- I mean Sparky!" Jane lied and hoped that she wouldn't get caught. Angela knew next to nothing about Maura's cousins, or actually lack of them, and Jane hope that she'd just buy her story and let them go.

_I'm not THAT lonely! Besides I have Bass._ Husky watched the dark haired woman tightly.

"Her name is Sparky?" Angela asked and looked at the husky with very critical eye. "She's too beautiful dog to be called something as dumb as Sparky. I'll call her Rose because of her red fur," Jane's mother decided and pet husky's head gently.

_Enough with this naming thing. Angela, please!_ Husky stepped back and looked very meaningfully in the eyes of the woman who had just pet her.

"Wow, she's got a very intelligent look in her eyes. I think Rose makes a great companion for someone like Maura, I wonder if Bass likes her," said Angela and finally let them some loose. Jane explained that Bass and Sparky got along very well this morning but they really had to go.

In the elevator Jane turned to husky. "You can't be like that," she started and husky looked at her confused. "You can't be like you, you have to be more dog-like, kinda silly, you know. Open your mouth a bit, let your tongue hang loose, sniff around and wag your tail."

_What? Like this?_ Husky opened her mouth wide and let the tongue hang loose.

"No, no, no, that just looks like you're going to eat someone. Just.. try to look amused. Happy amused. Remember how Jo Friday looks when you play with her," Jane tried to explain when the elevator reached its floor and the doors opened.

_Isn't it bad enough that I have turned into a dog but now I also have to convince everyone that I really am one?_ Husky walked out of the elevator with Jane and they stepped into the homicide unit's section.

"Oh! Look who's here to see you?" came an older male voice and Maura felt someone grabbing her head.

_Wow what?! Korsak?_ Husky froze.

"Hi, Jane, and who's you fuzzy funny furry friend here?" Korsak said kneeling down to pet husky. Jane told the same story to him and Frost, who had lifted his head and looked smiling at the husky.

"Maura had to leave for a while, family business I suppose.. So, I'm taking care of Sparky for her," Jane said and looked the husky expecting.

_What Jane? Am I not dog enough for you?_ Husky wagged her tail and tried to sniff Korsak's hand.

"Aww.. Aren't you just adorable? Sparky, right? You look more like Bo to me. Bo, how you like that?" asked Korsak smiling totally happy as he scratched the husky behind one ear.

_Ugh, Mister, you smell like old hand lotion. And no, I don't like being Bo, Sparky or Rose. And now I have to act like I actually love you for scratching my ear? Now what would Jo Friday do?_ Husky opened her mouth and let the tongue out a bit.

"See, Jane? She likes it. I know you do, I know you do," Korsak kept saying and finally let go of the husky and went back to his desk humming. Husky followed Jane to her desk and watched the dark haired woman sit down to open the computer.

_And now, patience is a virtue_. Husky sat down next to Jane's desk but they were all soon interrupted by Cavanaugh who needed Jane and Korsak to grill a suspect of another case.

Jane rose to leave and looked apologetically husky who was suddenly left alone. "Now you be a good girl, Bo, and behave," stated Korsak before they disappeared into a hall.

_Hm. I better look like I'm with someone, loose dogs never look good._ Husky rose up and walked slowly next to Frost who was writing something. There she laid down and tried to look invisible while watching out of the huge window, trying to pass the time counting all the different car brands she could see.

"Pst. Pst, hey. Skippy, pst." Maura could feel something touching her hind leg. It was Frost's foot.

_Skippy? Really?_ Husky turned her head to look disbelievingly at Frost.

"Yo, Skippy. Wanna have something?" whispered Frost and opened his fist.

_So, I'm Skippy for you? And no, I'm not sure if I want anything._ Husky sat down and eyed the opened fist which was offering some cookies.

"I saved these for a snack for myself but you can eat them," said Frost and smiled, waiting for Husky to react.

_Dogs probably shouldn't be eating something like this, but these are really yummy._ Husky tasted one cookie and soon they were all gone.

"That's a good girl, Skippy. I can get you some more at lunch time, if I see you," Frost said, petting the husky's head a bit and turned to work again in silence.

_Oh Jane, please hurry. This is going to be long day after all._ The Husky laid down again and put her head between paws trying to concentrate by grouping different colors of jackets people were wearing out on the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry to make you wait. Here it is finally. :) Thank you again CaseUnknown for Beta reading chapter 4. Also thank you Cagney for giving me help with the text. I tried my best. Thank you all. :)**

**Yours,**  
**SingingRiverRose**

After a long day at work, Jane and Maura finally made it back home. They had first driven to Maura's house to take Bass and some food for him and then headed to Jane's. Jane opened the door and was soon greeted by a happy Jo Friday jumping and yipping around. She put Bass on the floor and let Maura in.

The minute Jo Friday saw the bigger dog she went silent and stopped her jumping. Maura wasn't very used to dogs, but using her basic knowledge of new dog's meeting each other's she stayed still and let the smaller one, whom territory she was stepping into, be the first to greet. Jo Friday approached slowly wagging her tail and sniffed the husky. The husky stayed still and put her tail down to signal that she wasn't threatening.

_See, Jo Friday, honey. It's only me._ The husky slowly wagged her tail as an act of kindness.

"She's only Maura. You know her, right? She's still the same kind person you like, but in a different form. Oh, and she smells a bit different too I suppose," Jane said and kneeled down to place her hand husky's shoulder. That Jo Friday didn't like.

Jo Friday had always been a very loyal and friendly small dog, she knew that. And now, suddenly, her very own owner had decided to get another dog to pet! A bigger dog it seemed! Was it to replace her or to show her that she wasn't good enough anymore?

_I knew you'd remember me! Maybe dog sign language isn't so hard at all._ Husky lowered her head to pretend to be interested to accept and live with the smaller dog.

Then Maura felt something hitting her nose. It was Jo Friday's paw.

_Did I just get bitch slapped by an actual bitch?!_ The husky quickly lifted her head, utterly confused.

Jane and Maura both watched with opened mouths as Jo Friday, offended, walked away into her bed.

"Wow, Maura, you just got bitch slapped by Jo Friday." Jane could hardly keep her laughter under control. She thought that introducing the dogs to each other would be smooth. But apparently, Jo Friday saw a rival in Maura. Jane had imagined that somehow her dog would realize it was Maura in a dog form, but of course not, how could she know that? Jane had to do something.

"I'm going to give her a tasty bone. Those are her favourite," Jane muttered as she got up and headed towards the top shelf where she kept Jo Friday's treats. Then she had an idea, she could give the bone first to Maura, and then, Maura would give it Jo Friday to show her that she was still well liked and that the bigger dog showed her respect.

She told her plan to Maura.

_No way I'm putting that thing into my mouth and carry it over to her! Do you know how much bacteria are found on the surfaces of dog's treats? Billions! Even though there are much more enzymes found in dog's saliva to kill those things, compared to humans, I still refuse._ The husky turned her head and kept her mouth close.

"Aww, com'on Maura. What is it now?" Jane asked and finally put the bone on the ground and saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Jo Friday was watching and looked very interested with the bone. Of course, she couldn't run to get it since it laid down in front of the bigger dog.

"Just take it to her," Jane sighed and walked into a kitchen. They were both adults and human beings, at least mentally, and Maura should be able to deal with one offended little dog.

_Alright, I can do this. Don't think about the bacteria. Think about enzymes and saliva._ The husky watched as Jane disappeared into the kitchen, and when Jane was gone, Maura turned her head down to the bone. Slowly, she opened her mouth and took the bone in between her front teeth and started to walk towards Jo Friday.

When she got there, she carefully placed the bone in front of Jo Friday and backed away keeping her tail and head low to show that this house was Jo Friday's, as well as the bone, dog bed, and Jane. The smaller dog took the bone happily and started to gnaw away. She never meant to cause a fight with the bigger dog, only to show her who really was boss here. It's not the size, but the attitude that matters. And Jo Friday knew it.

_I never thought that I'd have to fight my friendship to Jane with a dog._ The husky disappeared into a kitchen shaking her head. There, she was greeted by the lovely smell of dinner.

"I'm glad we got over that so soon," Jane said, never taking her eyes off the dinner she was making. It was beef, noodles, and a small salad.

_I spy with my little nose, that you are cooking something delicious over there._ The husky sniffed and rose to stand, so that her front paws were on the table.

"Hey! Paws off!" Jane huffed and turned to the husky.

_Paws off yourself. I would like to know what we are having for dinner._ The husky started to walk awkwardly closer keeping her balance with her paws still on the table. Finally giving up, she sank to the floor.

"I'll give you some of my beef and vegetables. I'm not sure if grain is good for dogs," Jane said and started to share her food.

_So, beef and vegetables. I'm fairly happy, that's something._ The husky stepped back a bit and sat down to wait.

Maura watched as Jane prepared their dinner and then turned her head to Jo Friday, who was still eating her bone and wagging her tail. Then Maura thought of Angela. Then Frankie and Tommy. She imagined Angela cooking in her kitchen and how they all gathered to sit down and eat together. Over the years, Maura had grown to be part of the Rizzoli family and she loved it.

Of course she had her own family - her mother and father. She had even found her biological mother. And, of course, she was grateful of her family and what they gave - true care and love. Although, maybe not as warm and hearty as Jane's, but it was still there. Sometimes, but only sometimes, she found herself pondering if someday she would have her own really big, warm, and close family. Noisy, annoying, and messy too. Just like the Rizzoli family.

"-ra? Maura? Is there someone named Maura Isles in that dog? Here's your dinner," Jane said and laid Maura's meal on the floor. She herself sat down next to Maura.

_Thank you, and how kind of you to share your meals with me. Even if it's on the floor._ The husky looked into Jane's eyes, trying to convey the "Thank you," and begin to eat her food.

After finishing the dinner and doing the dishes, Jane finally sat down on the sofa and grabbed the remote. She felt the husky climbing up to sit next to her and smiled. Watching TV with Maura was fun - if they managed to agree with the channel, otherwise, it was not. Jane started surfing.

Channel 5: News

Channel 22: Lady in yellow suit holding a katana is facing her enemies

Channel 39: Animated beagle dancing with white bunnies

Channel 40: A neurology documentary

_Ok, Jane. This is good._ Jane felt the husky's paw touch the remote.

Jane ignored the paw and continued searching.

Channel 51: Man and a woman almost kissing, but the woman is suddenly stung by a bee

Channel 99: Baseball game

Finally, Jane thought and relaxed more into the sofa, hands resting behind her head. Her happiness was cut short when she felt a paw pushing her knee. "Hey, Maura! I'm watching the game, it's on!" Jane nearly screamed at her friend.

_No you're not! I'm watching the document._ Change the channel to 40! The husky pushed Jane's knee again, trying to aim the remote, but caused it to drop on the floor changing channel.

Channel 71: TV SHOP

"Aww... Look what you did," sighed Jane as she stooped down to pick up the remote.

_Yes, Jane, look at what I did, I really liked those shoes!_ The husky let out a bark and wagged her tail.

"Oh! Maura! I never knew you watched TV SHOP. I'm shocked! With your high fashion sense, please!" Jane pretended to be surprised and fell heavily back onto sofa.

_Com'on, they have some good things sometimes. Hmm, maybe I should buy them when I'm human again! When I am... if I am..._ The husky stopped wagging her tail and looked down sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong? We can watch the document if you want to, it wasn't even my favourite teams playing," Jane said gently, instantly regretting her yelling. She changed to channel 40, but the husky just kept looking down.

"Maura? Are you alright? I'm sorry I yelled at you," Jane tried again as felt the husky, with her ears laid down, leaning against her knee. "It's ok, when you turn back to human I'll get those shoes for you." She felt the husky sigh, and she lifted her hand to pet the husky's head softly.

"Everything will be alright," Jane whispered and closed her eyes. If they could just figure out how.

**Any ideas how to turn Maura back human? Anyone?**

**Also placed couple of Easter eggs into this chapter.**


End file.
